1,3-Propanediol is a monomer having potential utility in the production of polyester fibers and the manufacture of polyurethanes and cyclic compounds.
A variety of chemical routes to 1,3-propanediol are known. For example ethylene oxide may be converted to 1,3-propanediol over a catalyst in the presence of phosphine, water, carbon monoxide, hydrogen and an acid, by the catalytic solution phase hydration of acrolein followed by reduction, or from compounds such as glycerol, reacted in the presence of carbon monoxide and hydrogen over catalysts having atoms from group VIII of the periodic table. Although it is possible to generate 1,3-propanediol by these methods, they are expensive and generate waste streams containing environmental pollutants.
It has been known for over a century that 1,3-propanediol can be produced from the fermentation of glycerol. Bacterial strains able to produce 1,3-propanediol have been found, for example, in the groups Citrobacter, Clostridium, Enterobacter, Ilyobacter, Klebsiella, Lactobacillus, and Pelobacter. In each case studied, glycerol is converted to 1,3-propanediol in a two step, enzyme catalyzed reaction sequence. In the first step, a dehydratase catalyzes the conversion of glycerol to 3-hydroxypropionaldehyde (3-HPA) and water, Equation 1. In the second step, 3-HPA is reduced to 1,3-propanediol by a NAD+-linked oxidoreductase, Equation 2. The 1,3-propanediol is not metabolized further and, as a result,Glycerol→3-HPA+H2O  (Equation 1)3-HPA+NADH+H+→1,3-Propanediol+NAD+  (Equation 2)accumulates in the media. The overall reaction consumes a reducing equivalent in the form of a cofactor, reduced β-nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NADH), which is oxidized to nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+).
In Klebsiella pneumonia, Citrobacter freundii, and Clostridium pasteurianum, the genes encoding the three structural subunits of glycerol dehydratase (dhaB1-3 or dhaB, C and E) are located adjacent to a gene encoding a specific 1,3-propanediol oxidoreductase (dhaT). Although the genetic organization differs somewhat among these microorganisms, these genes are clustered in a group which also comprises orfX and orfZ (genes encoding a dehydratase reactivation factor for glycerol dehydratase), as well as orfY and orfW (genes of unknown function). The specific 1,3-propanediol oxidoreductases (dhaT's) of these microorganisms are known to belong to the family of type III alcohol dehydrogenases; each exhibits a conserved iron-binding motif and has a preference for the NAD+/NADH linked interconversion of 1,3-propanediol and 3-HPA. However, the NAD+/NADH linked interconversion of 1,3-propanediol and 3-HPA is also catalyzed by alcohol dehydrogenases which are not specifically linked to dehydratase enzymes (for example, horse liver and baker's yeast alcohol dehydrogenases (E.C. 1.1.1.1)), albeit with less efficient kinetic parameters. Glycerol dehydratase (E.C. 4.2.1.30) and diol [1,2-propanediol] dehydratase (E.C. 4.2.1.28) are related but distinct enzymes that are encoded by distinct genes. Diol dehydratase genes from Klebsiella oxytoca and Salmonella typhimurium are similar to glycerol dehydratase genes and are clustered in a group which comprises genes analogous to orfX and orfZ (Daniel et al., FEMS Microbiol. Rev. 22, 553 (1999); Toraya and Mori, J. Biol. Chem. 274, 3372 (1999); GenBank AF026270).
The production of 1,3-propanediol from glycerol is generally performed under anaerobic conditions using glycerol as the sole carbon source and in the absence of other exogenous reducing equivalent acceptors. Under these conditions, in e.g., strains of Citrobacter, Clostridium, and Klebsiella, a parallel pathway for glycerol operates which first involves oxidation of glycerol to dihydroxyacetone (DHA) by a NAD+-(or NADP+-) linked glycerol dehydrogenase, Equation 3. The DHA, following phosphorylation to dihydroxyacetone phosphate (DHAP) by a DHA kinase (Equation 4),Glycerol+NAD+→DHA+NADH+H+  (Equation 3)DHA+ATP→DHAP+ADP  (Equation 4)becomes available for biosynthesis and for supporting ATP generation via e.g., glycolysis. In contrast to the 1,3-propanediol pathway, this pathway may provide carbon and energy to the cell and produces rather than consumes NADH.
In Klebsiella pneumoniae and Citrobacter freundii, the genes encoding the functionally linked activities of glycerol dehydratase (dhaB), 1,3-propanediol oxidoreductase (dhaT), glycerol dehydrogenase (dhaD), and dihydroxyacetone kinase (dhaK) are encompassed by the dha regulon. The dha regulon, in Klebsiella pneumoniae and Citrobacter freundii, also encompasses a gene encoding a transcriptional activator protein (dhaR). The dha regulons from Citrobacter and Klebsiella have been expressed in Escherichia coli and have been shown to convert glycerol to 1,3-propanediol.
Neither the chemical nor biological methods described above for the production of 1,3-propanediol are well suited for industrial scale production since the chemical processes are energy intensive and the biological processes are limited to relatively low titer from the expensive starting material, glycerol. These drawbacks could be overcome with a method requiring low energy input and an inexpensive starting material such as carbohydrates or sugars, or by increasing the metabolic efficiency of a glycerol process. Development of either method will require the ability to manipulate the genetic machinery responsible for the conversion of sugars to glycerol and glycerol to 1,3-propanediol.
Biological processes for the preparation of glycerol are known. The overwhelming majority of glycerol producers are yeasts but some bacteria, other fungi, and algae are also known. Both bacteria and yeasts produce glycerol by converting glucose or other carbohydrates through the fructose-1,6-bisphosphate pathway in glycolysis or the Embden Meyerhof Parnas pathway. Dihydroxyacetone phosphate is converted to glycerol-3-phosphate by the action of glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase, and glycerol-3-phosphate is converted to glycerol by the action of glycerol-3-phosphatase.
The gene encoding glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase (DAR1, GPD1) has been cloned and sequenced from S. diastaticus (Wang et al., J. Bact. 176, 7091-7095 (1994)). The DAR1 gene was cloned into a shuttle vector and used to transform E. coli where expression produced active enzyme. Wang et al. (supra) recognize that DAR1 is regulated by the cellular osmotic environment but do not suggest how the gene might be used to enhance 1,3-propanediol production in a recombinant microorganism.
Other glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase enzymes have been isolated: for example, sn-glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase has been cloned and sequenced from Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Larason et al., Mol. Microbiol. 10, 1101 (1993)) and Albertyn et al. (Mol. Cell. Biol. 14, 4135 (1994)) teach the cloning of GPD1 encoding a glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase from Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Like Wang et al. (supra), both Albertyn et al. and Larason et al. recognize the osmosensitivity of the regulation of this gene but do not suggest how the gene might be used in the production of 1,3-propanediol in a recombinant microorganism.
As with G3PDH, glycerol-3-phosphatase has been isolated from Saccharomyces cerevisiae and the protein identified as being encoded by the GPP1 and GPP2 genes (Norbeck et al., J. Biol. Chem. 271, 13875 (1996)). Like the genes encoding G3PDH, it appears that GPP2 is osmosensitive.
WO 9634961 and Hernandez-Montalvo et al. (Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 57:186-191 (2001) describe E. coli strains that have “PTS” minus/glucose plus phenotypes. EP 1170376 A1 discloses deletion of a gene for NADH dehydratase II to improve energy efficiency. WO 2001016346 describes the utility of “aldehyde dehydrogenase A” and “aldehyde dehydrogenase B” for the production of 3-hydroxypropionic acid.
WO 9635796 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,276, E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company (“DuPont”)) discloses a method for the production of 1,3-propanediol from a carbon substrate other than glycerol or dihydroxyacetone (especially, e.g., glucose), using a single microorganism comprising a dehydratase activity. WO 9928480 (DuPont) discloses a similar method with advantages derived from expressing exogenous activities of one or both of glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase and glycerol-3-phosphate phosphatase while disrupting one or both of endogenous activities glycerol kinase and glycerol dehydrogenase. WO 9821339 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,494, DuPont) describes a process for the production of 1,3-propanediol using a single microorganism comprising exogenous glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase, glycerol-3-phosphate phosphatase, dehydratase, and 1,3-propanediol oxidoreductase (e.g., dhaT). WO 9821341 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,576, DuPont) discloses a method for the production of 1,3-propanediol comprising a recombinant microorganism further comprising a dehydratase and protein X (later identified as being a dehydratase reactivation factor peptide). WO 2001012833 (DuPont) describes an improvement to the process where a significant increase in titer (grams product per liter) is obtained by virtue of a non-specific catalytic activity (distinguished from 1,3-propanediol oxidoreductase encoded by dhaT) to convert 3-hydroxypropionaldehyde to 1,3-propanediol. U.S. Ser. No. 10/420,587 (2003) (U.S. Ser. No. 60/374,931 (2002)DuPont)) discloses vectors and plasmids useful for the production of 1,3-propanediol. The DuPont applications are incorporated by reference in the instant specification as though set forth in their entirety herein.
The biological production of 1,3-propanediol requires glycerol as an intermediate substrate for a two-step sequential reaction in which a dehydratase enzyme (typically a coenzyme B12-dependent dehydratase) converts glycerol to 3-hydroxypropionaldehyde, which is then reduced to 1,3-propanediol by a NADH- (or NADPH-) dependent oxidoreductase. The complexity of the cofactor requirements necessitates the use of a whole cell catalyst for an industrial process that utilizes this reaction sequence for the production of 1,3-propanediol.
A specific deficiency in the biological processes leading to the production of 1,3-propanediol from glucose has been the low yield of the product achieved via fermentation. WO 2001012833 (DuPont) describes weight yields of 1,3-propanediol from glucose within the range of 24% and 35%. The problem that remains to be solved is how to biologically produce 1,3-propanediol, with high yield and by a single microorganism, from an inexpensive carbon substrate such as glucose or other sugars.